Drazi, the Demon of Hate
Insidious, hateful by nature and thriving by festering hatred, Drazi, the Demon of Hate has but one goal and one goal only: to destroy love. Drazi imposes hatred on humans in order to create havoc and furor amongst society. The demon is the cosmic opposite and nemesis of Cupids, Angelic beings responsible for opening human beings to love. Since they are bound cosmically with one another, if Drazi successfully tears apart the lovers that a Cupid unites, the Cupid will weaken and ultimately die. Quick Facts Species: Demon Breed: Demon of Hate Hair Color: Brown Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: White Distinction: Cosmic opposite of Cupids Cupid's Ring of Love In 2000, Drazi managed to attack a Cupid and steal his Ring of Love, a magical jeweled ring that allows the wearer to manipulate time, slowing it down to a point where one can plant thoughts in the minds of living beings. Unlike Cupid, who would use the ring to promote thoughts of love and passion in humans' minds, Drazi used it to instill doubt, anger and hate in the minds of those in love creating a rift in their assurance in one another that eventually tore two lovers apart. Temporary Powers Bestowed on Drazi While in possession of the Ring, Drazi gained many powers characteric of Cupids, these powers included the Telepathic Suggestion power which allowed him to implant thoughts of hatred in lovers' minds, as well as Molecular Deceleration allowing him to slow down time to get close enough to his victims, Invincibility which made him impervious to the Charmed Ones' powers and protected from the vanquish potion created to destroy him. Vanquish Potion In an attempt to vanquish Drazi, Cupid and Phoebe Halliwell created a potion containing various ingredients, the mentioned being Karis seed, Lavender, Chocolate, Rose Petals and Desire. While creating the potion, Cupid and Phoebe shared a moment where Cupid told Phoebe that she must learn to open her heart to love. Failed Vanquish The Charmed Ones located Drazi as he attempted to tear more couples apart, but when he attempted to escape, Prue used her power of Astral Projection to project in front of Drazi and she hit him with a wooden board knocking him down. Cupid, Piper and Phoebe then caught up to Drazi and threw the potion at him. Although the demon melted into a black liquid, appearing to be vanquished, after Cupid and the sisters left the scene, Drazi returned to his physical form, alive; protected by Cupid's Ring. Cupid stated it was odd he did not receive his ring back upon vanquish but brushed it off. Targeting the Halliwell Sisters and Their Boyfriends After the failed vanquish, Drazi targetted Prue and her boyfriend Jack Sheridan while the couple was at P3 and implanted false ideas of doubt in their relationship with one another in their minds. At the same time he implanted false ideas in Jack's mind, Drazi did the same with Piper Halliwell's boyfriend at the time, Dan Gordon. Phoebe and Cupid Realizing that Drazi had come between Prue and Jack, Piper and Dan, Phoebe and Cupid restored their love for one another, ultimately weakening Drazi who they then successfully retrieved Cupid's Ring from. Drazi is Vanquished After weakening Drazi by restoring Drazi's victims love for each other, the Charmed Ones vanquished him. Category: Charmed Universe Category: Demons Category: Vanquished by the Charmed Ones Category: Season 2